


Chris x Cody

by GamzeePamyuPamyu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamzeePamyuPamyu/pseuds/GamzeePamyuPamyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic I wrote about my ocs. Please comment on what you think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chris x Cody

It was a cold day in November at 3:45 pm, Christopher was in his math class finishing a test but he couldn't focus because his boyfriend Cody was waiting for him outside but Christopher knew he had to finish his test quickly because he so longed for Cody's presence. As he rushed through the math test, he ran outside the front doors of the school to find his boyfriend Cody looking out into the yonder with his hair blowing fiercely through the Fall wind.  
"What took you so long?" asked Cody with a grin  
"Sorry, I kept falling asleep" replied Christopher  
As Christopher walked home by himself after spending hours talking to his boyfriend, he still had Cody on his mind and how much he couldn't contain his love for him any longer until he remembered it was their three month anniversary and Christopher hadn't given Cody a thing. He's not the type to remember anniversary's, give gifts, or stand long-lasting relationships but for some reason, Cody was the exception so Christopher walked down to the local record store to look for a special album for the two of them. When he finally found that special item, he walked straight home to wrap it and put a pretty, pretty red bow on top. Christopher sat on his bed and just thought about their anniversary because on that night, they decided that they were going to indulge in each others body for sexual pleasure with the passion of their love for one another. The thought of Cody's hard, glistening body on top of his gave Christopher such a hard on but he wanted to save it for that special night so he quickly thought of something else to make it go away and sure enough, it did.  
The next day, school went by fairly slowly for Christopher because he tried sleeping mostly and his anniversary date with Cody so he was thankful that lunch time couldn't have come sooner. When he got his food and saw Cody at their usual table, he couldn't help but smile his way over there. There were other people at the table as well but Christopher and Cody's love for each other burned like the shining, hot intensity of a thousand suns so naturally, they felt like the only people in the entire cafeteria and possibly on Earth. Christopher sat right next to his boyfriend and when he did, Cody interlocked his fingers with Christopher's under the table and they sat like that, grinning, and engaging in hysterical conversation while gazing into each others eyes the whole time. Later, they interlocked a lot more than just each others fingers that night (wink wink).  
Their night of passionate love making has increased their relationship tenfold, not just physically but emotionally as well. They have the ultimate relationship, someone to love, to laugh with, to confide in, and to just be themselves with, which is all they could ever ask for in one another.


End file.
